hungerlivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Allie DiCaprio/My friends
Okay, here I'm just going to write quick short paragraphs about all of my friends on the wiki. And if I forget u comment and I'll add you I'm doing this off the top of my head which is hard! Clove Oh, Clove....don't get me started. If I could describe you in one word it would probably be halarious (or ludwig possessive) Your is almost always on, which I love. Ya can be a big dramatic, but for good reasons. We both have the same favorite song and its about murder, can't get better than that! Luv ya girlie! xD Peeta Peeta in one word would be crazy xD Your insane, but we love you anyway xD Your funny, sweet and definatly creative. Your almost always on which is great because idk if I could live a day without you. Your dead halarious and thanks to you my family thinks im crazy for cracking up at a computer screen xD Luv ya to death! Cato Cato, your definatly among my best friends here (like Peeta, Clove, Katniss) but when you are the chats nothing but fun. Even if we do fail a lot xD You seem to not be on all day, but then your all over it at night...guess your just a nighttime guy (Like a bat!) We both smile a lot while is fun xD And see Cato, I don't think I failed at all in that whole paragraph...so HA! Hope Hope.... why am I typing this while your sitting next to me? Okay, even though I could tell you in person, I guess the web works too xD your no doubt my best friend and The X Factor is going to LUV US! I know covering ur eyes is hurting ur head so ill make this quick. Luv ya girlie, rockin it! xD Prim Your awesome! Your funny and I trust you. Your like always on which is a blessing so I'm never lonely xD We have like the same exact music taste which is epic. HOT CHELLE RAE, BABY! XD Preppy Preppy you poof a lot, but I don't think you mean to. You always have totally fab profile pictures (well...for Katniss anyways :P) Your funny, that's for sure. Your roleplay a good Katniss and love your charecter while is a great trait. Btw, can I call you Kantkiss? :P OR OR OR OR OR........ Neverclean? xD Maddie Maddie girl, where do I begin? We've had ups and downs, but your one of my closer friends on here. Your fun to talk to and entertaining. Your dramatic, but I guess that keeps everything interesting. Well, stay Super Fantastic Absoulutly Totally Fab girlie! xD Foxbutt Foxface your halarious and unlike the charecter, loud! (like ur bro! lol xD) I love how when me and Cato are messing with eachother you just sit there thinking "this is so amusing." I love how everyone calls you Foxbutt like your name isn't Foxface, its Foxbutt. xD Haymitch Your halarious, I'll start by giving you that. Your an amazing poet with some serious talent and I'll admit I'll be cracking up at half of the things you say. NO DANCING ON TABLES, THOUGH! Seriously, that does NO ONE any good xD Cinna Okay, Cinna, your crazy. But here, crazy is a good thing! Your funny, even though a bit disturbing at times, but you always mean well. Your often kidding and people take it too seriously but your intentions are good. And note: im not confortable calling u Cinna Buns...im sticking with Cinnabon. Marvel Your halarious and fun to talk to you, and basically just pure awesomeness. Just wondering... did you keep your train power? xD If so.. now would be the right time to run, I suppose.......... XD Other than Hope and Cash, your the only person I've actually talked to, also, what do I sound like? I've always thought I sounded weird on camera and me and Hope were trying to figure out how we sound. Finnick Finnick your funny and awesome. Even thought I truely believe you belong with Annie, Jo works too. I tend to be cracking up most of the time when your on chat XD we also both love kitty's moose xD TO CANADA! Annie Annie your a great friend. Your nice and funny and are always there for everyone if they need you. Im glad Cato showed you this website you were a great addition to it xD Plus, who doesn't love more HOA fans? xD I love how we like flipped out of the season finally xD Oh, and never forget, THE DUCK CROSSING! Cashmere Even thought I know you in person and your only on every so often, your awesome. Your humorous but need to get on chat!! Well, u rock! Katniss Your fun, and awesome, and funny, and remember the guys from the bowling alley you told me about? THEY AREN'T HAYMITCH! D: Thresh Ur awesome and just plain old fun to talk to! Trolling random wikis with u and Peeta is always fun. Your funny and and im glad ur here. xD *Glad You Came plays* I had to do that xD Johanna I just noticed I didn't add u here even thought I still have Cinna so I guess I'm going to. Your awesome, nice, funny, and really pretty. Even thought I believe Finnick and Annie belong together, honestly u and Finnick make a pretty good couple. Your overall just super fun to talk to! Category:Blog posts